Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Enchantments
Application Arcane Stylus Stone of Enchantment Scroll of Magical Infusion Rarity Probabilities Glyphs Common Glyphs Obfuscation Swiftness When the wearer is not adjacent to any enemies, their movement speed is multiplied by . This makes it an effective tool for keeping enemies at range, but its limitation prevents it from allowing a player to kite by itself. Because of this, a way to break away from adjacent enemies is desirable, and this can be done in many different ways. Due to its nature, this glyph pairs particularly well with the Ring of Sharpshooting, Crossbow, Boomerang, Whip, and most offensive wands. Viscosity When taking physical damage, of it is instead stored as Deferred Damage. Deferred Damage Damage is being dealt to you over time instead of immediately.|width = 100%|image = Deferred Damage(Shattered).png|heading = Deferred Damage}} This damage is not applied with the rest of the damage, and instead is applied over time. Every turn, the user takes 10% of the "stored" damage, rounded down, but never less than 1 damage. Because of this, amounts less than 20 will always cause 1 damage to be applied, creating the illusion that it always does 1 damage per turn. Additional hits (and thus Viscosity procs) will add their respective amounts of deferred damage to the existing amount. Viscosity Effective Use This glyph cannot reduce damage taken by itself, so without outside tools the best it can do is stall death (instead of preventing it). However, it can become an adept survival tool when paired with specific items. Healing items such as Potions of Healing and the Dew Vial can be used to bring the Hero's health to a place where the deferred damage won't eventually kill them. This, in fact, is the one of the most effective and applicable usage of the glyph: giving the Hero opportunities to heal when they otherwise wouldn't have them (in combat). Something to note is that this pairs very well with the Timekeeper's Hourglass. Via Stasis, it is possible to directly reduce the overall amount of deferred damage taken by the Hero. Each full use of Stasis (2 charges) cuts the current amount of deferred damage at least 10 damage, allowing the user to completely avoid taking deferred damage when the deferred total is 10 or less. With larger amounts of deferred damage, Stasis will always reduce the total by at least 50%, becoming more efficient the higher the initial total is. At very high deferred damage totals, it will approach 65% reductions. Because of these traits, Stasis is the most effective method to survive through very high amounts of deferred damage. The Chalice of Blood, especially when highly leveled, can help alleviate the risk of death from deferred damage, most particularly when the total amount deferred is less than 20. At +10, the health regeneration completely cancels out the DOT effect when the total deferred is less than 20; however, it can struggle to keep up with higher amounts. Potential Uncommon Glyphs Brimstone Stone Entanglement Repulsion Camouflage When trampling tall grass, the wearer gains three turns of invisibility. This is broken by moving. Flow When the wearer is standing ''on a water tile, their speed is multiplied by . This, in contrast to Swiftness, can be used to put enemies at range as long as there is water around; this makes it much more powerful, yet much more situational, than Swiftness. This glyph pairs with everything Swiftness works with well, and it is particularly helpful when the Hero is using a Wand of Lightning due to both needing water to work at their maximum potential. Rare Glyphs These glyphs directly enhance the armor's ability to reduce damage, making them indeed very powerful. All of these scale with upgrades and become much more effective with them. They will almost always be able to put in work either way. '''Affection' Anti-Magic This is a bit misleading; the armor will only be able to apply a third of its regular damage reduction to magical attacks from Gnoll Shamans, Dwarf Warlocks, Evil Eyes, and the Burning Fist. This means that an armor that can block 12-60 physical damage will block 3-20 magic damage, while an armor that blocks 3-15 damage will only block 1-5 magic damage. As such, this glyph is almost completely useless on un-upgraded armor, but will certainly pull its weight on highly upgraded armor, especially when augmented for defense. Thorns This has a chance to impose Bleeding upon the attacker, set to either the damage dealt by the attacker or , whichever is higher. This happens before ''damage reduction via armor, so a hit that does 0 damage to you can still do 20 damage to the attacker. As such, this is an amazing glyph, and it can often make using a weapon somewhat pointless when all the enemies are dying to the glyph rather than the weapon. Enchantments Common Enchantments These enchantments pretty much exclusively increase the damage output dealt by the enchanted weapon by adding an elemental effect to it. These are all much more effective on fast weapons than regular weapons, but will still put in work on said normal speed weapons. '''Blazing' On a successful hit, there is a chance for the weapon to deal less than or equal to bonus damage. When this happens, there is a 50% chance that the target will also be set on fire. Shocking Venomous Vorpal Weapons have a chance to inflict Bleeding upon the target. The initial Bleeding damage is a fourth of the damage dealt. Because it cannot stack, this enchantment is more effective on damaging weapons rather than fast weapons. Uncommon Enchantments Unstable Chilling Eldritch A hit from a weapon enchanted with this has a chance to inflict 10 turns of Terror upon the target. Given the nature of terror, this can be annoying for melee-based builds as their targets move out of their reach. However, this enchantment is nothing short of amazing for ranged builds, for this allows the Hero to put their enemies at a desired range rather easily and risk-free. When fighting against Animated Statues who have an Eldritch weapon, they will instead inflict 10 turns of Vertigo on you. Lucky Projecting The weapon gains +1 range if it is a melee weapon, and it can be thrown through walls within 4 tiles if it is a missile weapon. Dazzling Rare Enchantments Grim Stunning Vampiric When dealing damage, the user is healed for an amount less than or equal to of the damage inflicted.Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon